growlanserfandomcom-20200216-history
Growlanser
is a tactical role-playing game for the PlayStation. It was developed by Career Soft and published in Japan by Atlus in 1999. Story Long ago, people lived in a world that was full of magical energy called Growshu. Using the Growshu floating in the air, the people could cast magic spells, and they made their living. However, their sun was becoming a dying star and their land was doomed to decay. To save their world, the humans and Featherians had to cooperate and they were successful in superposing their world into another world. As a result of this, the magical energy Growshu was lost, and humans could only cast magic using the scarce Growshu leaking from the distortions between the two worlds. Only people called Growsians can potentially wield powerful magic like in ancient times. Winged people called Featherians also exist, though they live in seclusion from humans. Eventually, on this continent there were three countries. Rolandia kingdom in the west and its neighboring country Burnschtein jointly created the Magic Academy to mutually gather knowledge and put magic to use. Carmaine is a young man living in the capital of the kingdom of Rolandia. Rolandia's palace magician, Lady Sandra, had taken him in as a young orphan and raised him. He was prophesied to become a "threat to destroy the world" or the "light which saves the world" when he was found as a baby. Uneasy about his future, Sandra did not show him outside the capital or let him have contact with the outside world. She did all she could to show him the proper way to live. Then, on the morning he turned seventeen years old, she told him the day has come for him to set off and choose his own path. He goes off to explore the world and see it with his own eyes, accompanied by a fairy-like homunculus named Tippi which Sandra created. In Carmaine's questing, he becomes an officer for the King. With this job he must carry out missions to help his country. There are mysteries surfacing and trouble brewing as various enemies seek to disturb the land and people. Characters '''Carmain Fallsmyer': Main protaganist of the game. He is 17 years old. Abadoned at birth, he was found by Sandra, Rolandia's Court Magician, who raised him. Tippi:A Fairy created by Sandra to watcho over Carmain. Louise Fallsmyer: Carmain's 14 year old younger sister. She is Sandra's biological daughter but loves Carmain like a real brother. She has a great potentiol for magic due to being a Growsian and being born during a full solar eclipse. Sandra Fallsmyer: Carmain's adoptive Mother and Luise's biological Mother, she is Rolandia's Court Magician. She is a Growsian, as is her daughter. Ariost: He is young, 25 years old, and a genius. He researches magic and a way to fly into the sky. His mother is a Featherian who lives on the island floating in the sky. Misha: Student at the Magic Academy and friend of Ruise. She is a spunky and clumsy girl. Karen Langley: Karen is 21 years old and is Xenos's younger sister. She studies medicine and works as a nurse in a small clinic. She decided to become a nurse to help her brother. Xenos Langley: A mercenary from Grandshill and the oldre brotehr to Karen. He works to keep Karen safe, doing anything he can to protect her. Wallace: A mercenary who lost his eyes in a fight against some mysterious masked dark knights. He used to be known as the "wandering warrior". Burnstein Kingdom Julia "Julian" Douglas: A skilled swordfighter brooding over something. Julia hid as a man, Julien, to become an Imperial Knight of Burnstien. Oscar Reaves: Imperial Knight of Burnstein. He has kind of a haughty attitude, at least to his enemies. Ernest Lyell: Imperial Knight of Burnstein. He is quiet and has a cold but polite demeanor. Gamuran: Official of Burnstein Kingdom. He was also a vice-captain of Wallace's old mercenary unit. Eliotte: A boy who along with his parents were targeted by Oswald. Carmaine and his party rescued them. He is told by his parents to deliver a letter to Rosaria before they must leave. Richard: The Prince of Burnstein and one of the Imperial Knights, called the Imperial Knight Master. He was soon crowned King. Ranzack Kingdom Weber: General of Ranzack. He's said to be a man of few words but warm-hearted. Wallace says he was a mercenary comrade of his, a vice-captain. Others Venzern (Venzel): A Growsian sorcerer who seems to step in randomly to help out our heroes. Gevel: A legendary monster that was sealed a long time ago in the crystal mines. He is very powerful and wants to rule over humans. See Also *Screenshots *Videos Category:Games